


Alone

by Fearie



Series: Inktober 2019 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alone, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Crying, Gangs, Lonely Donghyuck, Lonely Mark, M/M, Men Crying, Robbery, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearie/pseuds/Fearie
Summary: Feeling of being alone is something wicked. Maybe you feel like you are, but in reality you will never be alone. In one or the other way there will always be someone.(Alternatively: Mark breaking into a house thinking he is alone.)Written for Inktober day three "Alone"





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little bit late to post Inktober day three only now. English is still not my mothertounge so pls bear with me. 
> 
> If you have any hints for me to improve feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> Enjoy ;-)

Mark had watched this house for a day now and nothing had happened. It was almost too easy. 

As the night had settled the house stayed dark, indicating that indeed no one was home, if the fact that no car was parked in the driveway wasn't anything to go by already. 

Perfect, really it made Marks job just so much easier. Just going in, grabbing all the stuff he could and then going back out without being seen. If they realized they were robbed, Mark would be far away already. 

Before he stepped out of his car he made sure that the street was completely free of any human soul. He couldn't use any bypasser right now. In the end they could identify his face, which would get him into some problems. 

Light footed, cladded in all black he quickly made his way over from his car to the building in front of him. He did hurry, but didn't duck or anything, because if anyone would indeed notice him, it would be more suspicious if he sneaked around rather than walking straight, like he really owned the ground he was walking on. 

Right before he reached the door he rolled on his ski mask, even if he had this new infrarot technology, it was better safe than sorry. 

It took him only a few seconds to hack the alarm system and few other seconds to open the door. It was literally his job, he could do that in his sleep. Then he quietly slipped into the dark house. Shortly he considered if he should just turn on the lights or use his flashlight. If a flashlight was seen from the streets it would arise more suspicious than just turned on lights. 

On the other hand turned on lights without a car in the driveway wouldn't also look that good. But would anyone even care if there was a car or not? Probably not. Most people didn't look out for this. They just saw lights and assumed the owner was home. Only thieves looked more into it. So here Mark was confidently turning on the lights. 

The house was nice he had to admit. He stood in a wide hallway, many pictures scattered all over the wall. On a sideboard, which was shoved against the wall at his right, a few flowers were placed. Bringing some colors into the room and making it look lively at the same time. 

All in all the room had a homey but sterile feeling to it, probably because the walls were colored white and the ground consisted of polished white mamoor. Not a single speck of dust was to be seen. 

Suddenly Mark wondered if he maybe should leave his shoes at the door, so he wouldn't cause the cleaning lady any more work, that was really the last thing he wanted. 

He saw himself as someone like Robin Hood, so causing poor people struggles was definitely going against his morals. 

After some consideration he decided against it. If the reason should arise to flee he couldn't get back to the door to slip his black boots on. So he went with just cleaning them thoroughly at the little carpet that was placed at the door and only afterwards took a step into the halway.

His contacts had told him the work room he had to go to was to be found at the first floor. So he made his way over to the stairs only taking a quick glance into the big living room that was placed at ground level. 

It was quite impressing because behind a wide wall made just if glass he saw water shimmering. Well this house was so luxurious, that Mark sincerely considered about maybe rather calling it a mansion. But then again what use would it have for his current mission if he called it mansion or house?

He shook his head, switched the light for the staircase on and focused on just ascending the steps also made of polished stone. His footsteps echoed through the empty building. 

Standing in the hallway on the first level he realized that he had no idea behind which one if these many doors the office actually was situated, so the opted for just trying out every single one. 

The first room was a huge failure. It was just a big, admittedly fantastic, bedroom. From the big window you could overlook the whole garden. Mark would bet that it was a very pretty look, was the sun up, but now he just had to stick to his imagination. 

But since he had no business in here he directly slipped back out of the room. Maybe he would come back later to search for some jewelry, but first he had to get done what had been leading him here in the first place. 

Behind the second door was a spacious bathroom. Also not the place he searched for. 

The third room wasn't at all what he expected. He had hoped he would finally find the work space, but what he found instead was a pitch black room. 

Pitch black not because everything inside the room was black, but because the only thing that alighted the room was the light shining from the hallway. The room itself was painted in white and light blue and also most of the furniture was white, clearly not something that would make a room dark. 

But what made it so dark was the whole atmosphere. The heavy dark blue curtains were closed that not a single light could shine into the room. Not a hint of the moon that would at least alight the room a little like it did in those other rooms. 

And the most important thing that set the gloomy atmosphere was maybe the quiet sobs that were emitted by a big ball of blanket. Maybe not by the blanket itself but by a person crying underneath. 

That was probably the last thing Mark had expected. Someone being here in a house that had been dark all day, where not a single thing had moved all day, where nothing had showed at all that someone would currently even live in here. 

Whoever the crying person was, he had probably spend all day in bed. Mark's soft heart hoped that they weren't crying the whole time. 

"Whoever is there,", the ball of blankets spoke up in between sobs, "please just go. I wanna be alone." The person's voice broke then and maybe Mark's much to easy loving and caring heart too. 

Now that the person had spoken up, he at least knew it was a boy under the covers. His voice sounding still way too high pitched to belong to an older person. Maybe around Mark's age, but he couldn't tell, because therefore he had to look at the person's face. 

He still wasn't dumb and knew it was a bad idea. Who knew how a person would react coming face to face with the thief that was about to rob them. 

So he could very easily life with the request. Leaving the crying boy alone was the best thing to do. Mark really didn't want the trouble to deal with a second person right now. 

So quietly he took a step back and closed the door again. Maybe he had luck and that boy wouldn't even get suspicious and think he was one of the many assistants that were probably working in this household. Mark had seen none over the duration of one day he had observed the house, but such a building probably didn't clean itself, so he had just supposed they had assistants to help with household chores. 

The next door he opened was finally also the office. Nothing really special. Just a room with a desk, a chair that looked very comfortable although worn out and bookshelves all around the room. Also a few papers here and there, but overall tidy. 

He sat to quick work, immediately starting the computer and taking out the set up he needed to hack the system, so he didn't need the password. 

After that was done he took out the stick he had brought with him to copy everything he needed onto it. He was just about to put the little device in when a voice in the doorway interrupted him. 

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." It belonged to the pile of blankets from before only that the blanket weren't there now and instead a boy stood in the doorway. 

He was overall soft. His hair messy probably because he had been in bed since a few seconds ago. His cheeks were rather chubby and his eyes glaringly red, from all the crying he had done. 

Now that Mark could see his face he knew that he had been right. This boy probably wasn't even older than Mark. 

He was wearing a wide yellow sweater, much bigger than his delicate frame. Falling over his hands so that he had cute sweater paws. It thankfully for Marks sanity ended midtight, because it looked like the boy was wearing nothing underneath. 

Yes he was gay, but he was still rather prude. He still believed that he would only see one person in his entire life naked that wasn't part of his family. So he instantly dropped his eyes to the floor. 

The only thing in his vision were two fluffy pink socks with little emblems on them that somehow completed the whole picture of a cute boy. But since the room was only fairly lit by the computer and a small lamp that Mark had bothered to turn on, he couldn't exactly see any details.

He shortly blinked at the boy, but only a few seconds later the words seemed to think in. 

"Why?" 

"Hyung is watching over this computer with hawk eyes. One time I just wanted to play overwatch, because it would be so much more comfortable here, but I didn't even get to open the game before he called me and asked what the fuck I was doing at his computer. So if you don't want to end as dead meat, don't put that stick in.", the boy casually explained, as if Mark wasn't just robbing him. 

"Also could you please take of that damn ski mask? I mean I know already that there is a thief in my house, showing me your face is the least you can do. 

"So that you can describe my face better to the police?" The boy in front of him had the audacity to laugh. 

"Oh hell no! Do you even know where you just broke in? As if we would let the police take one step into this house." He laughed out again, they whipped his cheeks with his, still very cute, sweater paws. Mark wasn't sure if it were tears from laughing or still reminiscents from his earlier crying. 

"Still Johnny-hyung has his own ways to find what he searches for. People just happen to want to tell him everything if they ever face him."

Slowly Mark started to wonder what he got himself into. If 'Johnny-hyung' was the person Mark thought of then he was some deep shit. Not many had dared to mess with this guy and all of who did, had to pay for it in the short or long run. 

"It's not too late yet, whoever you are. Have you a name by the way? Stupid question you surely have one. I am Donghyuck." The guy opposite from him even smiled slightly while he introduced himself. Either he was really dumb or really dangerous. If he was from Johnny's gang probably the second option, but Mark didn't really wanna find out.

"I am Mark.", he answered. The boy had only been polite so far, but Mark didn't want to test his patience just to find out he was indeed dangerous. If what he had said was true then there was no need to hide his name anyway, they would find out one or the other way. 

"Nice to meet you, Mark. Now could you please turn off the computer again. It's not too late yet. You just have to explain yourself to Johnny tomorrow and maybe he will spare you. I mean the chances are pretty high, that he let's you survive. The way you hacked the alarm system and also the computer just now, is quite impressive. He won't just let such talent slip through his fingers." With these words Donghyuck turned and walked out of the room again. 

"Oh and take this mask off finally. I am sure you are quite handsome underneath. No need to hide." A soft giggle was heard from the hallway, then a door closed and the house laid in silence again. 

It took Mark some time to snap out of the the stun the other boy had left behind. He was weird, probably dangerous and just overall… cute? Mark was damned. 

Thankfully he was alone here again so he had time to think about his next move. No one here to watch what he did. He could still just stick to his original plan, copy the data, get some jewelry and leave. But still what Donghyuck had said, left Mark doubting that it was a good plan. 

He quickly looked around on the desk and actually found some papers addressed to a certain 'Johnny Suh'. So at least a part of the story the boy had told was true. If one part was true, what else was? 

Slowly it dawned on him that breaking in here without any background information hadn't been his best idea. It had always been the first rule to make a background check. 

Since when had Mark been so careless? Mark had plans for his future! And these definitely didn't include him ending dead in some shady alleyway or worse his corpse not even being found. That's was at least the rumor everyone had heard about people that messed with Johnny. 

So naturally Mark found himself knocking on the door of Donghyuck's room. His ski mask now stored away in his pocket. 

He felt queasy, didn't know what the future had in store for him now, but he would find out one or the other way. For now he had to trust this Donghyuck boy. 

He had seemed trustworthy enough for now at least. He did try to attack him, hadn't threatened him or attempted anything to hurt Mark. Instead he had politely smiled, had told him his name and had turned his back to Mark. There was so much that made Mark want to trust Donghyuck already after this short period of time and it was frightening. 

Although Mark had made up his mind. And while his instinctive side told him to trust, his reasonable mind agreed that it was indeed his best chance. That us why he was knocking at the boy's door right now. 

"Donghyuck, can I spend the night at your couch?" 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end. I am thinking about writing a sequel as Inktober day five (I know I am late). So pls stay tuned. 
> 
> Also please show me if you liked it.


End file.
